smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mona Smurfette (The Devereaux Story)
'Mona Smurfette '''is a neutral character in Smurfs: The Devereaux Story. She is a supposed "princess" and Eska's former rival for Benny's affections. As of Garmaggedon, she is in a relationship with Charming. History Mona keeps telling everyone that she was born royal in an unknown kingdom. This is unknown to be true or not. Personality Mona is girlish, sassy, and fashionable. She likes wearing makeup and dresses, and also likes the latest fashion trends of the Smurf village. She also likes wearing princess dresses to symbolize her "royalty". Mona seems nice to the Smurfs, except for Eska. When around Eska, she tends to be snobbish, bossy, and quite mean. She tends to be a bit of a gold digger, and tends to be attracted to any boy who's good looking or rich. Or in this case, a hero. She is also flirty when it comes to Benny Smurf. Relationships Eska Devereaux Eska is her arch-rival. Mona despises Eska with a burning passion and ridicules her about her appearance and flirts with Benny just to make her angry. Since both of them have crushes on Benny, she is at her throat with Eska doing the same. Though, sometimes, if another female is involved, she reluctantly works with her to get Benny back. She doesn't hate Eska that much shown in "As the Hours Pass By" when she says Eska makes the village interesting. In "Garmageddon: Part 2" she tells Eska she can keep Benny when she finds out his identity, and they start over as semi-friends. Benny Smurf Benny is Mona's love interest, whom she shows the utmost affection. She likes to believe Benny is crushing on her as well and flirts with him by twirling her hair or kissing his cheek, making him blush. She also likes pushing Benny out of his comfort zone by making him do things more intimate, though Benny refuses with Eska's help. However, in "Garmageddon: Part 1", she manages to finally win Benny over and held his hand on the way to the Smurfelli Hideaway. However, during a kiss she shared with him, she removed his hat and was disgusted by his appearance, and any feelings she had for him diminished. However, these events were erased when Eska rewinded the timeline, she Mona still is attracted to him. However, in "Garmageddon: Part 2", when Mona reveals his identity, she is still disgusted with his appearance, and any attraction she held for him disappears. The Smurfs Unlike how she treats Eska, Mona is pretty nice to the other Smurfs around the village, though she can be nasty at times. She likes flirting with the male Smurfs then playing hard-to-get with them. She also is nice to Smurfette, since the two are interested in fashion and feminine things. Others She once rejected Charming Smurfelli, who fell in love with her, because she was already interested in Benny. However, she kissed his cheek when he saved her from a hawk, leading to think he could start getting interested in him. However, she gave him a big kiss in "Garmageddon: Part 1" stating he was her boyfriend now, but the timeline was rewinded, so the events were erased. However, in "Garmageddon: Part 2", the same events happen with her and Charming, thus making it official. Appearance Mona is a slender female Smurf with butter blonde hair in a ponytail and bangs similar to Smurfette's. She wears an emerald green princess dress with a blue torso and a pink belt with matching heels. She also wears white gloves with pink outlining and a princess crown. After the events of "The Lost Smurf" Mona has changed her outfit to a blue crop top with heart cutting, cyan jeans, and her usual pink heels. She also has her hair down. Voice Actor Her desired voice actor is Julie Brown, who voiced Minerva Mink from ''Animaniacs. Trivia * Mona’s profile pic was based off of Numbuh 404‘s pic of Glittery Smurfette. * The creator had two other desired voice actors before choosing Julie. Category:Smurfettes Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story Category:Neutral characters Category:Females Category:Original character creations Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Smurfs Category:Fashionable characters Category:Buxom characters